


Intriguing

by Fenikkusu_Ai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 16:03:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenikkusu_Ai/pseuds/Fenikkusu_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley finds his new partner's silence intriguing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intriguing

Title: Intriguing  
Author: Fenikkusu Ai  
Rating: T  
Fandom: Supernatural  
Characters: Castiel, Crowley  
Words: 200  
Genre: Angst  
Summary: Crowley finds his new partner's silence intriguing.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.

 

Crowley poured the red liquid into a glass and swirled it around counterclockwise before setting it in front of his companion.

"There's a lot of reasons to celebrate, eh? Cheers, mate."

Castiel stared on ahead; eyes were lost and forlorn. Already, Crowley could sense that this was going to be a difficult partnership. He sighed and delicately sipped his wine. No reason to let perfectly good wine go to waste.

Minutes passed, and his partner's pinot noir was still untouched. He supposed Castiel didn't appreciate the finer things in life. Perhaps he preferred white wine. It wasn't a good way to end a business deal in any case. Not very tactful.

"I wish you'd say something at least."

Castiel's face was stone and betrayed no emotion. Crowley didn't really know what went through the angel's head or any angel's head for that matter. It would be intriguing to guess.

Another swallow of wine. He could practically taste Castiel's angst. His broken faith.

Like a true bastard, he leaned back in his chair and smirked. It seemed that he had rendered the angel completely speechless. Crowley supposed he should take this as a compliment.

What a strange world it could be.


End file.
